masksandmartyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Khiham
The youngest daughter of house Khiham, Ellie was always the jewel of the family. Personality As Lady Cynthia Goring, she is 100% the perfect noble young lady, elegant, refined, and always proper. She always knows when and where to place a laugh, a chiding remark, or compliment with dazzling accuracy. Among family, she is more relaxed, and shows a deep pride for her family and a deep sadness at the tragedy they went through. She is also unafraid to speak her mind, often scolding her sister, Reagan, for her behavior. Backstory When Ellie was born, the war between Goffrick and the Aminor Empire was nearly underway, and tensions were high. Her sister, Reagan, doted on her, and the two shared a close bond with their father and eldest sister, Alexandria, busy with politics and their brothers absorbed in their studies. ||This section contains spoilers for the podcast!|| When the city of Decliberg was sacked by the Elves of the Harrowing Woods, Ellie took refuge in the Chapel of Pith, along with other children of the city. She was 9 years old at the time. The chapel was said to have been one of the only places in the city that suffered no casualties. In the following months, nobles from across the empire came to pick through the children of the formerly noble families of Goffrick. Largely, this was considered a way to gain status, to take the children as wards, to serve as a reminder to the rebels what was lost and who really had power. However, Ellie was taken in by a then-17 year old Julius Goring, who demanded first pick of the children, and then gave Ellie the choice to live a normal life posing as his cousin. She lived as a ward of their house, studying to become a proper young noblewoman, and became very close with Julius and his sister, Claudia. During this time, she also became quite fond of their orcish butler, Gyles, who acted as a surrogate father to both the Gorings and Ellie. History (In game) ||This section contains spoilers for the podcast!|| A Stranger Comes Knocking Ellie is mentioned in this arc by Mr. Morris Kipling, in an attempt to persuade Reagan to assist in returning Lynne von Teppler home. It is the first Reagan has heard of her sister being alive, and she becomes determined to do whatever it takes to facilitate their reunion. She does not, however, directly appear in this arc. That Which is Buried While she only appears briefly, Ellie is one of the central figures of the That Which is Buried arc. The party is invited to the dinner at the Gorings in order for Reagan to secure a meeting with her sister, now going by the alias Cynthia Goring and posing as a distant cousin of the Goring family. Reagan tries to speak with her as soon as she sees her, but is quickly ushered away by an overprotective Claudia Goring. After arranging a deal with Claudia and her brother, Julius, Reagan and Ellie finally share a tearful reunion. Inventory ITEM: Trivia Gallery ellie001.jpg|Portrait, 2019 Category:Non-Player Characters